Sohma Party Bash
by Vennab12
Summary: All is good all is happy when everybody came to the sohma party bash but is its not gonna be good for long after akito shows up and have a little word with tohru. What will happen will they erase her memory. Read and find out


While Yuki and the others including Tohru are at hard work cleaning and taking care of the house, The Sohma house was preparing for a party bash that they were throwing for all of Sohma's.

At The Main Sohma house

"Wow! Look at all the pretty decorations! Don't they look nice Haru?" Said momiji as he was playing around the Sohma garden.

"Yes. They do look pretty nice. I think Yuki ought to like it. I sure hope he accepts the invitation we sent him," says Hatsuharu as he tries to stop momiji from stepping on the flowers Yuki planted while he was still living here

"Haru, I think you should go inside and finish decorations and tell the cook to finish all of his cooking because the party bash is about to begin in 2 hours ok" says Hatori as he walks out the Sohma House entrance's gates.

"Sure, but Hari where are you going? "Says Hatsuharu while he stops playing with momiji and starts walking towards sohma house.

"Im going to get ayame. He needs a ride back home. Besides did u actually think we were going to trust him with our cars. Now I pick Ayame up every afternoon back from work" says Hatori while he unlocks his car.

"Wait hari! What do I do?" Momiji asks

"Well I recommend that you go and help Haru. You know there is alot of work put in so that we can throw this party, and besides I don't want you running around Sohma House right now, ok." says Hatori

"Ok Hari. See you when you get back!" screams Momiji

Back at Yuki's House

Tohru is hanging clothes to dry and Kyo is watching while yuki and shigure go out and shop for groceries.

"Hurry up Tohru! I want to eat. Can you cook me something please?" shouts Kyo while he walks around Tohru with his grumbling stomach.

Tohru finishes hanging clothes. And hands Kyo the empty clothes basket. And walks towards the kitchen and sighs loudly.

"Well kyo, Im not sure we have anything to cook right now. Yuki and Shigure are at the store. Hopefully they will buy something to eat.

Tohru walks in the kitchen and kyo starts to cry.

" Oh Kyo. Dont cry here um... I'll make some rice balls and miso soup." says tohru trying to cheer Kyo up

Kyo stops crying and walks to the living room.

"As long as it's edible and doesn't taste like that damn rat's cooking.," says kyo.

Yuki enters the house jut on time to hear kyo say, "As long as it's edible and doesn't taste like that damn rat's cooking." Then yuki drops all of the groceries then with a dark face on he kicks kyo hard. So hard it made him flew back and crash into the wall.

"Ow! That's it I can't stand losing to that damn Yuki. It's on! Me and you right here and now." shouts kyo in a mad rage.

Then shigure pops out of nowhere and in the middle of them.

"Now now, we don't want to destroy my house again. Remember, Im letting u guys stay here for free. Stop causing all of these destructions to my house" says shigure in a nice way.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Kyo growls

Ayame comes through the front door uninvited and barges in.

"Well well if it isn't my high school lover." says shigure in a passionate way

"Oh stop it you know we are still lovers" says ayame while blushing.

U guys should really stop that. I mean really it sounds like you guys are gay" says kyo

"Ayame what are you doing here?" yuki questions

"Well, Im just here to give you guys your mail. You guys don't check it very often do you? Your mailbox is full with crappy mail. But there is one thing that's important for everyone to know about, including tohru, here it is." Says ayame while handing the mail to shigure.

"What is it?" kyo asks

"Well it looks like an invitation." says shigure

"Dont just stare at it. Open it my dear shigure." says ayame

"Quit that!" screams Yuki

"Quit What?" Ayame questions Yuki.

"Quit the whole gay act." says yuki

"Oh that ok dear brother I will." says ayame while admiring the features of Yuki's face

Shigure opens the envelope and to his surprise it was an invitation to the party bash the sohma house was throwing. Shigure quickly reads it. It said: (read as follows)

Invitation to Sohma Party Bash Welcome you are invited; the party bash is in the evening. Don't forget to bring Yuki, Kyo, and of course never forget our dear Tohru. Have a fun time getting ready. The bash is going to be a blast. Everybody will be there its located at the main sohma house.  
Have Fun,  
Sohma Family

Shigure closes the letter with awe.

"Wow. A sohma party bash Im quite honored that they invited me too." says Tohru

There must be something suspicious on Akito's Mind if he's inviting Tohru. Kyo and yuki thought.

"Alright! a party I'm going to get ready!" shouts Shigure as everyone else gets ready also.  
"Ayame! I told you not to run away from me when I come and get you." says Hatori as he enters through the kitchen entrance.

"Oh, Hatori I didnt know you were coming. Would you like a cup tea? I'll make some." says Tohru

" Sure. I was hoping that everybody was already done getting ready . That way I could of tooken u guys to the party bash." says Hatori as he sits down at the living room table.

"Oh we're really sorry we just found out that we received an invitation. We just started to get ready." says Tohru as she brings Hatori a hot cup of tea.

"No we're not. We're not sorry." says kyo

"How rude kyo" says ayame

"Shut up!" says kyo

"Thank you for the tea tohru. I dont mind I f I wait for you guys the party doesnt start till 6:00 pm its only 5."says Hari while looking at his watch and sipping a cup of tea.

"No problem. Ayame would u like a cup?" tohru asks

"No Thank you Im too happy to be thirsty." says ayame while jumping up and down.

1 hour later it is time to go every one gets ready to leave to go to th party bash a the sohma house Yuki and Kyo are worried about what is yet to happen there at the party bash. 


End file.
